Big Sister Piri became a 5 years old?
by Voidmageprincess
Summary: Vietnam, South Korea and Taiwan wants to see their big sister when she was 5 years old. But Philippines refuse to show her pictures to them. They asks England to use his magic to make Philippines became 5 years old. What if, the whole nation wants to adopt Philippines as their daughter/sibling? What will happened to her? Some smut of PiriHon (JapanXPhilippines), LietBel and PruHun


**Extra!:**

Maria: Kiku, Are you sure you don't have any clones? twins? or look-alikes?  
Kiku: Well, I have Kuro, Why?  
Maria: Because, no matter how hard I have tried, I couldn't find anyone who is LIKE YOU!  
Kiku: *blushes*  
Taiwan, Vietnam and South Korea: Awww.. Kiku-nii was blushing! *giggles*  
Kiku: I-Im not!  
Kuro: Did someone calls me? *yawns*  
Taiwan: Just Go to sleep will yah! *squeaks* You disturbing the romantic scene of Kiku-nii and Maria-jiejie!  
Vietnam: Yeah *agrees*

* * *

**~`Philippines' POV`~**

Another World Meeting was held and, as usual, it leads only to more chaos; England is fighting with Kuya America while France was saying some romantic/erotic words to England, Prussia being chased by Hungary's frying pan, Italy screaming for pasta while Russia was harassing Latvia and of course, Kuya China yelling at Russia. Taiwan convincing Hong Kong to taste her new milk tea while South Korea groping every male and female nations on the room. Papa Spain poking my cheeks and Romano's cheeks. Lithuania asking Belarus to go out for a date while Poland shouting at Belarus. That makes Belarus to gets her knife on her apron. Malaysia eating more fruits and Indonesia was busy making bracelets. Vietnam smacking Laos and Myanmar while Timor Leste was biting Brunei's fingers. Singapore was still like that, reading books and always silent. A-And.. O-Of course.. J-Japan. He the same as usual.. All of them were creating chaos on the room. They are still the same as ever since I've come and join in this world conference. And Finally, Germany would scream at us, telling us to shut up and all. I shouldn't be surprised if I knew what is going to happen next because everything seems as if nothing has ever changed during the annual world summit.

**~End of POV**

Philippines sighs, "Germany was right… We must begin our meeting or else.." she gets her rattan sticks on the table and she hold them so tightly "I'll smack you with my rattan sticks!" she glared at everyone. She always likes that when it comes to the serious problems. All of them shivered and their skin was paled white

"Ehemm! Okey! Let's get start our meeting!" England stands up on the podium and he start discussing about the problems

While England was discussing, Vietnam, S. Korea and Taiwan were secretly mumbling on Philippines' side.

"Hey.. Lien, Mei, Young Soo… What the heck are you mumbling about?" Maria pats their head

"We're talking about you Chi-chan~" Vietnam's eyes sparkles

"T-Talking a-about me?" Maria jawdropped a bit

"Yup-YUP! We were talking about how cute you are when you're still 5 years old ~DAZE!" South Korea said while he was eating dumplings

"By the way Jie-Jie! Can you show to us your pictures during your childhood?" Taiwan giggles

Maria shook her head "Im so sorry but I don't know where it is now…" she lied to them. Actually she knows where it is but she don't want that they will squeal again because of their obsession to her "And if I remember where it is, I'LL NEVER SHOW IT TO YOU.." she grins

The trio gulped. "B-But-

"No buts.." Maria coldly said to them

"Really?" the trio said

"Yup.." Maria smirks and she go back on listening to the Brit

The trio sighs and they go back on talking. "Vietnam.. How's that now? Unnie-chan don't want to find it ~DAZE" S. Korea sighs and also with his curl

"In short, she really don't want to show it to us…" Mei gets a straw and she puts it on the bottle of milk tea

"I dunno…" Vietnam puts her hand on her chin and she thinks deeply

Taiwan sips her milk tea "Geezz… How I ever wish that Jie-Jie will become 5 years old…"

Vietnam and South Korea stunned on what the younger nation said. They stared each other in 5 seconds and they slowly glance at the Taiwanese who enjoying drinking milk tea. "Hmm? What's wrong with you two? Do you already understand that I am the favorite of our big sis-."

Before Mei will say something FISHY to the two nations, the two smacks her head. "You idiot!" Vietnam glared at the Taiwanese

"It's not that!" South Korea glared too. "What did you say awhile back?" he said "But… Not the FISHY one please.." he glared

Taiwan thinks while she rubbing her head where they smack it "Ummm… How I ever wish that Jie-Jie will become 5 years old?" a big question mark appeared on her head while she was looking at her older siblings

"Yes! Yes! That's it!" Vietnam snapped her fingers

"We will make Unnie-chan to be a 5 years old!" South Korea gleamed

"But… HOW.." Taiwan glared at South Korea

"Maybe… We should ask Brit about this… He was expert on magic anyways.." Vietnam winks

The two nodded "Yeah.. We agree on you.."

"Ahunhunhunhunhun!~ If Jie-Jie will become five years old, we will become older siblings to her!" Taiwan dreamingly said while she was already imagining something. A pink flower back ground appeared on Taiwan's back "Heeheeheehee~~" she drools and she was giggling her body

"U-Ummm M-Mei?" Vietnam pokes Taiwan's cheeks but she was still on her dreamland

"~DAZE… Mei-Mei…" South Korea pats Taiwan's back but it's still no use to wake her up

The two tries to wake up Taiwan but they didn't. Vietnam was already tempered about it, she emits her angry aura. South Korea notices the aura of the Vietnamese; he tried to calm her down. "L-Lien! S-Stop! P-Please! D-Don't make some chaos in the room! T-The meeting was g-getting serious… D-Don't worry! M-Mei will get out on her dreamland… ~DAZE.." he shivered

Vietnam stops emitting her auras "Are you sure?"

South Korea smiled "Y-yes!"

"Ahunhunhunhun…. Finally… She called me Big sister in her own language.." Taiwan murmured and she still on her dreamland

**~`In Taiwan's dreamland**

Mei was sitting on the grass and she was making a flower crown and suddenly, a light tanned girl wearing a white t-shirt with colorful beads on it and on her lower body, she was wearing a long stripped skirt. Her chocolate eyes shine happily and her long black wavy hair blows by the wind. "Ate!" she shouts while she was running towards at the Taiwanese

"Piri-chan!" Taiwan hugs the Filipina "Oh yeah! I made something for you.." Taiwan gets the flower crown and she puts it on Piri's head

"Wow!" Piri turn around she sweetly smiled to Taiwan "Ate! Do I look good?"

"Of course!" she giggled "Piri-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Don't get near on Vietnam and South Korea okey? They are monsters~" Taiwan do some creepy movements

_"W-What did SHE SAY/~DAZE!" _

"E-Eh!? Ate Vietnam and Kuya South Korea was scary!" Piri's eyes wear already teary

"Yes.. yes! They are scary~~ they will eat you alive! And you know, they always hurting me~ Please protect me~ Hit them with your rattan sticks-."

***Vietnam Destroys Taiwan's dreamland by her shout***

"Before we end our mee-." Arthur cuts his words by Vietnam's shout

"**_MEI WANG! I'LL KILL YOU!_**" A big vein popped on her head and she gets her rice paddle and she shouts so loud. Because of that the whole nation jumped in shock

"Eh?" Taiwan pops out on her dreamland and she saw the angry Vietnamese **_"You… You said that I AM A MONSTER!"_**

"K-Kya! L-Lien! W-Wait a sec!" she squeaks

Vietnam was going to smack Taiwan but she was tackled by Philippines, Hungary and Belarus "V-Viet! W-Wait! W-What's w-wrong!?" Philippines pulled her back

"Geezz… W-What's wrong with Viet?" Belarus holds her waist tightly

"I-I dunno! S-she suddenly shouts when Taiwan said that 'Yes.. yes! They are scary~~ they will eat you alive! And you know, they always hurting me~ Please protect me~ Hit them with your rattan sticks.." Hungary mumbles while she was still holding Vietnam's legs

Taiwan steps back and she hides on South Korea's back "What the HELL are you hiding on MY BACK ~DAZE!" South Korea glares at Taiwan. He readies himself to kick the Taiwanese but he was tackled by the other nations.

"K-Kyaa! Im sorry!" she squeaks _'W-What the heck… Did my two monster siblings entered on my dreamland!?'_

**|~`Hetalia!`~|**

**In the Garden:**

"So… You want that I'll use my magic to Maria so that she will become 5 years old?" England says while he was drinking tea.

"Yes of course!" Vietnam glared at the Brit and she place the cup of tea on the porcelain table

"What do you want to do with Unnie-chan to become 5 years old girl ~DAZE!? She will wear a baby dress and doing some moe-moe pose ~DAZE!?" South Korea mumbles

When the Brit heard that, he suddenly froze. He imagines Maria wearing a cute baby dress and she was doing a moe-moe pose in front of him. He suddenly nosebleeds

"Wha-? HEY! BURNT SCONES! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Vietnam sweatdropped while looking at the Brit who nose bleeds

"I think he imagines Unnie-chan wearing baby dress and doing moe-moe pose ~DAZE" South Korea smirks. The Brit nose bleeds more "See ~DAZE?"

Vietnam smacks Britain "YOU'LL HELP US OR DIE!"

Arthur wipes his nose with napkin "Okey..Okey.. I'll do it.." he sighs "By the way, Where's Taiwan?" he said and he suddenly shivered. He saw Vietnam and South Korea readies their knuckles to smacks someone

"She was with Chi-chan and the others…" Vietnam coldly said

South Korea slammed the table "T-THAT MEI… HOW DARE SHE CALL ME MONSTER…"

The Brit sweatdropped "M-Maybe… I should start now… S-So that… You two will not be in bad mood.." he gets his wand in his pocket and he whispers some incantation so that the magic will work. Vietnam and South Korea stared at the Brit and the Brit already finishes casting the spell. "There you go… The spell will take effect after 5 minutes.

"Yesh! High FIVE!" The two gleamed

The Brit sweatdropped "H-High five.."

**In the Conference room:**

"Stupid Vietnam… Stupid South Korea.. STUPID STUPID!" Taiwan saying some curse words while she sipping milk tea

"What is your topic anyways? I think that you're mumbling about Piri-chan" Hungary sits beside Taiwan

Taiwan blushes "Y-Yeah.. Right… We're talking about Jie-Jie.."

Belarus sigh "Rivalries… When will that THING end up… Especially you, Vietnam and South Korea?" she points at the Taiwanese

"Rivalries were lurking in our daily life Ms. Belarus… I think our rivalries will never end.." Taiwan sips more milk tea

"Taiwan was right Belarus, Rivalries were lurking in our daily life~" Indonesia giggles

"Just like You and Poland… You two were rivals.. Because of Liet-kun~" Hungary giggles

"H-Hun-chan! S-Stop that!" Belarus pouts

Taiwan notice that Philippines was not on the room "By the way.. Where's Piri-jiejie?.." Taiwan drinks more milk tea

"She said that she will be back" Hungary gets a Yaoi manga on her pocket

Taiwan just sighs _'Did Vietnam and South Korea asks England about that…'_ she sips more milk tea "Maybe I will-."

Before Taiwan will say something to them, the door slammed open. They saw a 5 years old girl. She was wearing a baro't saya and she has a long wavy hair. She suddenly shouts "Guys! HIDE ME PLEASE!"

The four nation jawdropped when they saw the child. They notice that the girl was wearing a baro't saya. That baro't saya was the same like Maria's.

"P-Piri-chan? I-is that you?" Hungary let her mouth open.

"JIE-JIE!" Taiwan hugs Philippines and she pats her head

The Republic of the Philippines popped a big vein on her head "Mei… What did you three done to me…" she gives her a crack smile

When Taiwan heard that, she was already pale white. She trembles her body and she release Philippines from the hug. "U-Umm.. Y-You see.. J-Jie-Jie.." bullets of sweats rolled down on Taiwan's face

"CHI-CHAN!" Vietnam opens the door and she glomps at Philippines and she hugs her tightly "Chi-chan! You were so cute when your still 5 years old!" she squeaks

"SHUT YOU STUPID VIETNAM! Philippines is ONLY MINE!" Indonesia pulls Philippines away from Vietnam and she hugs her so tight

"HEY!" Vietnam glared at the Indonesian

"W-What the-.." Philippines sweatdropped

"Ahahah! Unnie-chan was finally became a five years old!" S. Korea suddenly appears from nowhere and he pats the small nation's head

"H-Hey!" Philippines blushes

"KYAA! Piri-chan! You are so CUTE!" Hungary hugs Philippines "Maybe i should take you to my place!" she gleamed and she pulls Philippines to her

"Hun-chan! Don't take Piri-chan!" Belarus smacks the Hungarian and she grabs Philippines "Are you okey Piri-chan?" Belarus look down on the Filipina

"Yesh Bela-chan~ Thank you very muchie!" She cutely smiles to Belarus

"S-So CUTE!" Belarus carries Philippines and she was going to kidnapped her

"HEY MS. BELARUS! DON'T TAKE JIE-JIE!" Taiwan gets Philippines and she hugs her so tight "Jie-Jie~ Don't worry I'll protect you~" she cooed

"M-Make it STOP ALREADY!" Philippines wailed her arms and she wants to pull out on Taiwan's hug

"Thanks to England~! He makes Chi-chan a five years old girl~!" Vietnam squeaks and all of them stops muttering.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY..." Philippines emits her dark auras. She wants to punch the Brit because he follows the request of her younger siblings

"EEK!" Vietnam closes her mouth

"Ack! You stupid! You slipped again!" Taiwan and South Korea glared at Vietnam

"O-Oh!~ Which means... Arthur did that to you~" Hungary gleamed

"NUUU! I WILL KILL YOU ARTHUR KIRKLAND!" Philippines shouts

* * *

_**Hello there! Im sorry if I cut it *bows* Don't worry i'll post the second chapter of it~!**_

_**~Void-hime**_


End file.
